


【普拉蒂尼all】Incorporation

by 小海盗船 (Senzagenio)



Series: 南锡风流（普拉蒂尼 & Co.） [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Showbusiness, Hermaphrodites, Juventus Turin, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, 娱乐圈, 娱乐圈au, 意大利电影
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senzagenio/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E6%B5%B7%E7%9B%97%E8%88%B9
Summary: 由于包养的导演太过奇葩，制片人金主发现他要破产了幸好他还另外养了一个正常导演用来挣钱。娱乐圈AU。是普拉蒂尼/塔尔德利/希雷亚的3P文。有双性欧足联主席但只是为了好玩（因为作者不会写）。结尾有欧足联主席快乐女装其实只是想玩一个完全不著名的意大利影史梗。
Relationships: Michel Platini/Gaetano Scirea, Michel Platini/Gaetano Scirea/Marco Tardelli, Michel Platini/Marco Tardelli
Series: 南锡风流（普拉蒂尼 & Co.） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019718
Kudos: 3





	1. 凌晨四点

**Author's Note:**

> 【不是】现实时间线。核心梗致敬60年代的意大利影人Alfredo Bini & Pier Paolo Pasolini & Mauro Bolognini，如果你不认识他们就最好了（

凌晨四点的海滨小镇弗雷吉内，罗马城郊最负盛名的高级住宅区，一切有价值的人类活动（意思是，资产阶级的活动）都仍在不知疲倦地运转着。被围墙、园林和游泳池隔绝开来的一幢幢豪华别墅里，有人沉迷于“甜蜜的生活”，假装他们的器官还能照常工作；有人摩挲着抽屉里的手枪，怀疑它将比银行账户更有用处；更多的人做他们这辈子最有意义的事——熟睡，真切地享受不必为次日填饱肚子担心的特权，那是他们又一次容忍了轻浮和虚假的日间生活之后应得的。

与以上典型情况相比，制片人米歇尔正处于一种难以归类的中间状态。他也在一间装饰奢华的卧室里睡觉，却顾不上把这当成享受；他不想看到公司的银行账户，但他还没有买手枪。另外，他的器官是照常工作的，尽管不完全与“正常人”一样，而且要想尝到“甜蜜的生活”，他还缺少一个（或若干个）可以验证这一点的人。

这个人现在正穿过黑暗笼罩的花园；大丛的玫瑰和绣球花枝叶在他经过时沙沙作响。

又是一阵黑暗中的沙沙声，这次是脱掉的衣服互相摩擦落到了地毯上。

结实的床垫向下微微一沉。米歇尔睡得很浅；多一个人的重量对于这张大床微不足道，但惊动他已经足够了。“谁？”半梦半醒之间，他的手在身边摸索，“马可？是你吗？……”

“没事，睡吧。”

隐约有湿润的吻印上他的前额。这一切的祸首内心正暗暗后悔，天知道自己轻手轻脚进门时并没想吵醒对方。可惜为时已晚，冰凉的嘴唇反倒让米歇尔清醒过来，毛毯掀开了，床头亮起暧昧的黄色灯光，照出头顶上方一张棱角分明的脸，还有脸上某种欲言又止的神情。

“我没叫你来吧？”别墅的主人冷冷地道，“是不是你终于有了被包养的自觉？”

对方一时没有接话，可能是心虚，也可能是说话人的法国口音妨碍了他的理解。米歇尔于是注视着脱得精光的男人向身边躺下，肌肉轮廓在昏黄光晕里柔顺地融化开来，他侧了侧身，让对方的大腿贴上自己的下体，听着耳边吹进来的热气说：“那你要赶我走吗。”

“嗯？”米歇尔只是说，一手揉搓着怀里人的细腰和臀瓣，这套动作在他已太过熟习，乃至与此同时他的脑子仍旧空空如也，不一会就又被白天的烦心事填满了。

马可对此似乎毫无觉察（考虑到他在这些烦心事里扮演的角色，这是很不合理的，但米歇尔没有注意到），只顾把嘴唇重新凑近米歇尔的耳朵。

“不然我们换个方式，让我从你前面进——哎哟。”

米歇尔猛地坐起身，一巴掌朝两腿之间拍过去。乱摸的手匆忙抽走了；只有马可的眼神鬼鬼祟祟停留在他的胯下，隔着睡裤寻找什么本不该出现的东西。

他狠狠踢了自己包养的导演一脚。“滚！把屁股洗干净再回来！”

遮光的窗帘还挂得严严实实，但他知道天早就亮了。起身的时候米歇尔·普拉蒂尼下意识扶住了腰，就好像浴池坚硬的边缘依然抵在后面。因为眼看马可细长的背影溜进浴室，露给他一对光洁的屁股——谁又能忍得住呢？他们爬进浴缸再爬回床上，每换一个姿势都难以克制地扭打在一起，米歇尔心想，为什么他的这些导演在高强度的工作下一个比一个精力充沛，真是电影行业的未解之谜。

但是不对……马可·塔尔德利现在已经没有工作了。

米歇尔的脸色阴沉下来。像有什么心灵感应似的，脑后刚好响起马可的声音：“你去不去公司？”

拜你所赐，我的公司也快没有了，米歇尔差点脱口而出，不过他认为还有更重要的问题，“昨天晚上怎么回事？我不是让你这些天不要乱跑吗？”

“如果你去办公室的话。”马可从毛毯下面露出半个脑袋，躲避着他的目光，“你可能会看到报纸——”

“什么报纸？有你的文章？”制片人吃了一惊，“你又发表了争议言论？”

“那倒没有。”马可闷闷地说。

米歇尔匆忙套上睡衣，跳下床朝书房奔去。枕边人晶亮的眼睛闪闪烁烁，晃得他眼都花了。


	2. 头版照片

写字台宽阔的桌面上，乱糟糟的文件中间，藏着一个电铃按钮。米歇尔在上面按了一下。

没有任何反应。他走到窗前，阳光明媚，楼下花园里翠绿的草叶熠熠生辉，确实是该去办公室的时间了。

“马西莫！马西莫！”

玫瑰丛中冒出一顶金灿灿的头发。

“ _Commendatore_ ？”

“去买今天的报纸！”制片人探出身子冲他叫道，“所有的都买来，要快！”

金发青年摇了摇手里的大剪刀，示意他听到了。片刻之后，小路上传来踏板摩托车发动的声音。

马西莫是他雇的园丁，每周两次出城来替他剪枝和除草。最近，由于女佣人要回家照顾待产的女儿，制片人又雇他兼任男仆的工作，这让家里立竿见影地乱成一团，甚至米歇尔都不爱让他的导演们到别墅来了。

除了打理花园和跑腿，马西莫也代他预约清洁工或者叫餐馆厨师来做饭。但是大部分时间里，他只是窝在楼下的杂物间里写——或者假装在写——他的学位论文，还曾经问别墅主人借阅过书房有关精神分析的著作，米歇尔拿给了他（反正那些书他买来也从没看过），一眨眼它们就混在杂乱的二手书和图书馆大部头里消失了。

在米歇尔这样的成本控制专家看来，这自然是极不划算的，然而他至今仍然神秘地容忍一切继续发生，也许因为马西莫信誓旦旦地保证他正在攒钱申请实验电影学院，也许因为他的职业眼光判断年轻人长了一张B级片主角的脸。当然最可能的是，在这个注定悲惨的秋天，总有些时候他格外需要一点无忧无虑的色彩，以及一个与工作无关的闲聊对象，可以一起嘲讽意大利人难以置信的官僚、愚蠢和落后，因为马西莫是圣马力诺人。

他思考着，不知雇用圣马力诺演员的税率和意大利人一样吗？

马西莫抱着一大叠报纸跑进书房的时候，欲言又止的神色和昨夜的马可颇为相似，米歇尔认为这不是个好兆头。

他从柜子上的钱夹里抽出两张零钞。“送两杯咖啡到书房来，好吗？”

“让我来看看你干的什么好事，”他一边掩上卧室门一边说，把报纸一口气全摊开在床上。

其实，米歇尔最怕看到的爆料不是关于马可，而是关于他自己的；所以当目光飞快滑过各家报纸的头版，他难免偷偷松了口气。（另一方面，他注意到有五份报纸是昨天的，应该把它们的价格从刚才的钱里扣除。）任何没上头条的问题都理应可以解决。在某家严肃报纸的娱乐版面上，两人合作的最新电影片名照例占了两栏，他连忙读了起来。

“罗马的法官和检察官解读艺术作品的方法是可笑的。按照判决书的见解，我们只能得出结论，哪怕把托洛茨基找来拍一部电影，他也无法在其中塞进更多的所谓意识形态内容……至于腐蚀未成年人的指控更是荒唐无比，本片公映时已标记为18岁以下不得观看……我认为这里存在一个系统性浪费纳税人财富的大阴谋。……怎么搞的？你为什么要说这种话？”

马可怔了怔：“我没有说啊。”

米歇尔把目光转回铅字上。“哦，对……这是上星期我说的。……别笑了！见鬼，你到底做了什么？……”

他这才想到，如果文章作者还在拿几天前的采访炒冷饭，那说明对方压根没掌握更新的消息。他没好气地将手里的报纸扔掉了。

翻到最后，米歇尔不得不承认，至少刚过去的一天里他的导演确实没有乱说什么。尽管心中疑惑，他还是不由自主坐到床边，探手去摸眼前人英气勃勃的脸。他想，为了点亮这双眸子里的星光，他已经挥洒了多少汗水啊。

“告诉我到底是怎么……嗯？？”

他拿起一张印刷粗劣的小报。不知是巧合还是马西莫故意的，这份极右翼刊物先前被塞进另一份早报的体育版面中间，他坐下的时候随手把碍事的报纸丢到一旁，它就从里面掉出来了。

占据头版三分之二篇幅的，是一张抓拍的照片，他的导演被一群人围在中间，正挥拳打向对面什么人的鼻子。奇妙的是，虽然画面里人多到将主角挤得动都动不了，那张他无比熟悉的面孔却一点也没有被挡住。

“ _纵欲导演和风尘少女：艺术的堕落，或堕落的艺术？——下转第八版，愤怒的面包店老板娘接受独家采访，我是五个孩子的母亲——专题回顾，一家法国电影公司在意大利惹上的麻烦——性倒错制片人的独特爱好。_ ”


	3. 新浪潮的影响

“你说你在电影城写剧本？”

米歇尔把报纸狠狠摔在毯子上。“这就是你的杰作？！”

“我说的是白天，”他的导演立刻辩解，“这是个意外，我以前跟她们从来没有被抓到过。”

“多了不起啊！”米歇尔讥讽地说，“要是你当导演也这么机灵，也许我现在——也许你的下一个剧本还找得到投资人！”

“‘一部得到审查部门认可的电影又被司法机关查封，是毫无逻辑的事情。’”马可小声道，“这是你自己——”

“我在外面说什么不用你管。”

他等着床上的人开口反驳，比如说，你又有什么资格管我吗，那他就正好要说……

但是他的导演只是瞪大了眼睛盯着他看，看得他眼前又花起来了。

“我真是不懂，”最终米歇尔背过身，开始换上出门的衣服，“要是我果然找了个颠覆分子也就算了……你拍的这些新浪潮一样的东西，有什么必要一次次跟审查过不去？……现在连帕索里尼的电影都在公映，你却能给自己弄来6个月的刑期？”

“我的电影跟新浪潮一点关系都没有！”被包养的导演蹭地跳起来，大喊大叫，尽管一秒钟前他还在偷看制片人的屁股和大腿呢。

正在整理领带的米歇尔深深吸了口气。他已经跨出门外，忽然又跑了回来，将那张有马可照片的报纸一把抓在手里。

“你今天不准出门！！”

新浪潮的影响无处不在，他的导演只是说说罢了。门口镶有“活力影业”牌子的办公室里，随处可见那帮人的电影剧照挂在墙上，慵懒的女演员，高领毛衣，短袖衫，小裙子……这当然一半是为了满足意大利人对一位三十岁时髦法国制片人的期待，但另一半也是米歇尔希望他的女秘书，两个土生土长的罗马姑娘，能够藉此学会真正有品位的穿衣风格。遗憾的是，图像的教育意义不止体现在一个方面，因为当米歇尔经过房间，他觉得人人都和照片上的法国演员们一样无精打采，仿佛下一刻就要朝着不存在的沙发床倒下来了。

“小姐，”他对其中一个女秘书说，“您跟我来。”

他走进里屋，还没来得及在自己的办公桌前坐下，制片主任就出现了。

米歇尔看了看他脸上的神色，问：“工会的人走了吗？”

“唉， _Commendatore_ ，我早就提醒过您，”主任说，“我们这样的小公司，同时制作两部投入不菲的电影，风险……”

米歇尔点燃一支香烟，翻动起手中的片场报告来。这部电影就快要拍完了，但是他付不起剧组和群众演员的工资。在法国，业界前辈告诉他意大利人的钱更好赚，因为那儿永远比他们落后十年。他不明白自己为什么相信了这种鬼话，又或者十年的估计太保守了。由于马可的电影被迫下映之后不仅没有解封的苗头，还闹到了法院，他非但收不回一里拉的成本，而且在等待二审开庭的漫长时间里，还要贴钱处理失效的发行合同。

光亮的写字台面映出空虚的倒影；他竭力避免留意自己发际线的变化。

制片主任仍在极力夸大他今早如何糊弄走了要钱的龙套演员。米歇尔从口袋里掏出一个纸团，展开来递给秘书。

“查查都有哪些报纸刊登了这条新闻，我要起诉他们。”

他刻意不去看主任脸上便秘似的表情。

“这种事故，好像对我们很不利。”被忽视太久的主任终于插嘴，“当然——我认为您的正当诉求——”

“我请您看看清楚，都是胡编乱造。”米歇尔不耐烦地指给他，“照片上明明是我的导演在打人，报道却说‘遭到痛打，抱头逃窜’，这不是诽谤是什么？……全是法西斯媒体的惯用伎俩……小姐，您给律师打个电话……”

“是啊，何况咱们也不算法国公司，”主任忙说，“我司是由双重国籍法人在意大利境内注册的。”

女秘书打断了他们。

“先生，可是我们前段时间的律师费用一直没有结清。”

制片人思考了一下。

“那您不用管，”他断言道，“让一个人为你的利益尽心竭力的最佳方法，就是欠他一大笔钱。”


	4. 莫拉蒂电影公司

打发走他的雇员，米歇尔把办公室的门反锁了，拿过桌上的电话开始拨号（第一个是打给前台的，“我今天不在”）。搁浅的电影是讲移民法国洛林的意大利工人的；他觉得恐怕拍出来也赚不到钱。但他还是联系了影片的发行公司，希望从对方那里弄到一点预付款。然而，发行商也“不在”，他想，说不定是和自己一样吧。

虽然内心同意制片主任和小报记者的观点，也即他们的另一部作品已经完蛋了，但他知道制片人是个格外需要固执的行当。他打给审查办公室和认识的法官，约对方谈谈如何修改被扣押的电影；在电话簿里搜索名字眼熟的律师、文人和记者，以便组织一次关于炒作，哦不，创作自由问题的圆桌讨论；他还询问巴黎的媒体朋友，能否在中间阵营的报纸上发表几篇支持他们的杂文。

“难道我非得在这儿收拾烂摊子吗？”他不止一次对人抱怨，“我大不了卖掉公司回法国。”那是他的意大利裔演员父亲发财的地方。然而事实上，他已经抵押了自己在巴黎的公寓，如果这笔钱还不能支持他拍完手头的影片，他只好接着卖掉他心爱的游艇，哪怕只是想一想这种可能都令他肝肠寸断，那艘游艇给他带来的快乐是多么难忘啊。

思绪在海面上东飘西荡，电话铃却疯狂地响了起来。米歇尔差点辨认不出对面的声音了。

“是谁？哦……律师先生，是您啊，我正要找您谈这个问题……”他重重靠上转椅的皮面椅背，“我真不敢相信……就为了这么一点破事，我被判四个月的监禁，您现在却来管我要钱？……您说什么？判决不会执行，上诉以后还能脱罪……对了……那就好比现在我也不欠您钱，因为上诉以后我会给的嘛。”

他弹了弹烟灰，情绪没那么焦虑了。觊觎他钱包的律师注定又一次两手空空，这个念头看来极大地平复了他的心情。

“您说什么？不是破事？……那您倒说说看，我的电影究竟有什么问题？……淫秽色情？连天主教会出资的电影院都在放映那些大胸女人喜剧……可以在电影里尽情嘲讽希特勒和斯大林，却不能批评意大利政府的错误政策……有一个同性恋的形象让人联想到攻击过我们的参议员？为什么，难道参议员也是同性恋吗？……”

米歇尔吐出一个无人欣赏的烟圈，想象着它套住了律师的胖脸。

“只有在您这个倒霉的国家才会发生这种事。在我们法国，您不仅可以侮辱意大利参议员，还可以侮辱意大利警察，法官，将军，内阁总理……您问换成法国的会怎样？这有什么关系吗？……我们在讨论创作自由，您却在这里吹毛求疵……与其浪费时间纠缠细节，不如我们改天谈谈二审的辩论思路……再见。”

烟灰缸里的烟头越堆越高，一如米歇尔脑子里的经营计划。要想继续拍电影，他需要一大笔钱，而弄到一大笔钱最好的借口，莫过于再制作一部新片。投资人这次在他身上亏掉了不少，但是正因为此，与其让巨款白白打了水漂，还不如继续投钱给他，指望下部作品挽回损失。新片本身的造价当然是极低的，尽管他一定会设法让投资人高估它的成本，而且认为物有所值；这是他的拿手好戏，他应付类似的局面也不是第一次了。

最重要的是……他的导演当然不可能全是马可这样的人。

制片人翻开笔记本，那是他的工作日志，其中用粉红色水笔画出专门的一栏，在当天的日期下面草草写着几个字：莫拉蒂电影公司。

“嘿，”米歇尔喃喃自语，“他刚好今天回来……”

笔记本上还有“莫拉蒂电影公司”的号码，他拨了过去。“加埃塔诺在吗？”

在休息室，听筒里说道，但是现在睡着了。因为莫拉蒂老头打算将电影的档期提前；他们压缩了在外景地的拍摄进度，为了尽快完成初剪，“ _Maestro_ ”整整三天三夜都待在声画编辑室里。最好不要吵醒他。

毫无人性的剥削，米歇尔在心里说，有机会他要向导演工会举报。“那好吧——我是米歇尔·普拉蒂尼，普拉—蒂—尼，重音在最后，好吗？告诉他我打电话来了。”

午饭时间被他一直拖延到下午三点。等他驾车驶过台伯河，钻进河畔区的一条小巷，太阳已经快要落了。老旧而逼仄的道路两旁，是两排外观并不起眼，但实际深受罗马中产阶级喜爱的高级公寓，他熟练地打开其中一间的门，被日光晒暖的灰尘气味钻进鼻孔，室内布置整洁，只是公寓的主人显然至少一两个月没有回来过了。

随手扯掉主卧的床罩，制片人一屁股坐到床上，凝视着四周熟悉的家具，还有床头柜上他亲手买来的非洲部落工艺品。然而早在他将房间的一切收入眼底之前，空气里业已响起了他的鼾声。他自己又何尝不是几天没睡好呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如各种迹象所示，本质上这还是一个60年代故事。


	5. 粉红色导演

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【千万】【不要】【上升到】【真人】

睁开睡眼，头顶的灯光倾泻而下，刺得他急忙抬手挡住，残影在意识里投下一层艳丽的粉红。

制片人觉得自己好像说了什么；粉红色消失了。

他慢慢坐起身。窗外已是漆黑的夜；家具，床头柜，床头柜上的小摆设还在原先的地方；他的领带丢在一旁（但也许是他自己进门时解开的）；身上多了一条毯子。

粉红色又出现了，是加埃塔诺·希雷亚端着咖啡。这解释了为什么先前单是视觉接收到这种色彩他就自动硬起来——说实话这件睡衣并不是米歇尔买给他的，但他想说出去也不会有人相信。

粉红的加埃塔诺低头看着他，和马可棱角清晰的长相不同，加埃塔诺的脸上一切线条都是温润柔和的。唯一给人些须压迫感的是一只但丁式的鼻子，可是造物主特地为它搭配了一张小巧的嘴，玫瑰花一样香甜，却比花儿金贵得多了，米歇尔当年少说也送了几百枝花才尝到它的滋味。

“过来呀。”他道。

他把喝空的瓷杯放下，等着香甜的嘴唇凑到跟前。怀里的身体也和外面包裹的睡衣颜色一样，柔美，温馨，软绵绵的。他伸手进去摸了个遍，深深浅浅的粉红色弥漫开来，把整个世界都充满了。

“你给别人拍片，回来都不告诉我。”他说，“下次不放你去了。”

其实他心里想的是，下次加埃塔诺再接到更有钱的片约，一定要让对方把自己加进分账名单里啊。

谁让他先前读到马可写好的剧本，一夜没睡，兴奋得昏了头，竟真以为那就是值得他赌上职业生涯的作品呢。

怀里的人没有说话，这在他是很平常的。当年米歇尔少说送了几百枝花，也没有从他嘴里钓出想听的东西。直到他们第一部电影首映那天晚上，年轻的制片人一路追到导演独居的公寓，宣布他宁死也要睡在这里，那时米歇尔才知道加埃塔诺不说话其实只是不好意思，否则早就拒绝他了。

所以现在他就任意解读加埃塔诺的沉默，“这还差不多。”他没头没脑地道，“你都知道了吗？”

“知道什么？”

“我一会告诉你。”米歇尔引导着对方一只手滑到他两腿之间。“你未来有什么计划？”

加埃塔诺叹了口气。制片人立刻又解读出了对他有利的信息。

“我不管莫拉蒂跟你怎么说。”他道，“你必须立刻回来和我拍电影，不然我要破产了。”

他再次占有怀里人的嘴唇，心神摇荡之际，满意地察觉到下体上有什么紧了紧。

“好人。”他哼哼唧唧地说，挺起腰在身下的手里蹭着，“你想要，我把前面的洞也给你。”

但他的粉红色导演似乎不以为意。到底因为加埃塔诺是个纯0，还是他这一招已经用得太多了，米歇尔懒得去想，他翻了个身把他的人按在床上，今晚还有许多事要做呢。

出门吃夜宵的时候，制片人硬要加埃塔诺坐他的超豪华运动跑车，尽管他之前费了很大劲才找到停车的地方。

车是去年买的——在米歇尔还没卖掉它的日子里，他很需要假装自己还有钱。

路过报亭，他买了一份早上看过的报纸。“你看看这是什么破事？”

“确实，”加埃塔诺充满同情地说。“马可的压力太大了。”

“什么意思？原来你同情的是他？”米歇尔叫道，“那我呢？！”

一抹笑容浮上身边人的嘴角。制片人觉得这很难解释，因此更暴躁了。

“他一天不在外面乱搞女人就活不下去！也太不经济了！难道我还不能满足他吗？”

加埃塔诺顿时睁圆了眼睛，这让他看起来有点像一只年轻的猛禽。

这个表情米歇尔看懂了。

“我没有。”他突兀地提高了声音，“你认为我要靠那玩意——那玩意——”

他一定是气糊涂了。这算什么包养关系？

“我不是那个意思。”加埃塔诺忍着笑说，把头偏了过去，因为他脑子里多少出现了一些让他脸红的画面。就比如半个小时之前，当制片人在床上对他打开大腿……露出中间那最为奇妙的器官（单数还是复数？）……然后要他坐到自己身上的时候。

“我的意思是，”直到豪华跑车停在餐厅对面，米歇尔才愤愤接上话头：“就算我想那样也没用！有些人是无可救药的。”


	6. Cinéma vérité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.12.11：作者本来计划在昨天更新但昨天发生了一件令所有意大利球迷难以接受的事。  
> Addio Pablito 相信你已经和本文中的一位导演在一起了。

坐在餐厅里的加埃塔诺当然不会是粉红色的。他穿了一身纯白的西装，米歇尔一面起身给两只杯子倒满香槟，一面欣赏他解开的衬衫领口。那里有一道明显的晒痕，这当然是加埃塔诺又去了南方海滨拍外景的结果，米歇尔在心中咒骂这部无法让他捞上一笔的新片，尽管两人合作的前一部电影也是在海上拍摄的，不过加埃塔诺在沙滩上拍戏的时候，他往往忙着跟马可在游艇底舱做爱，因此他的大脑暂时忽略了这回事。

那时候加埃塔诺就已经是一个不需要他去片场的导演了。

在自家游艇上做爱比他预想的刺激，主要是因为他们随时可能弄脏布置好的内景道具。加埃塔诺跟编剧特地写了一个大部分时间发生在一艘游艇上的故事，这样他就省下了少说几千万里拉，只是这些钱后来都拿去制作马可被查封的电影了，可谓是枉费心机。

当然，到了夜里，就会换成加埃塔诺睡在他的床上，马可在隔壁通宵写剧本。（是的，剧本也是为这部让他血本无归的电影写的，但他当时怎能料到呢？）他想尽办法弄得加埃塔诺尖叫起来，好让马可嫉妒得流口水。反正他订了与剧组不同的酒店，而这家酒店附近是很难找到女人的……

米歇尔突然回过神，“天，我忘记吃药了。”

他连忙从衣服夹层里摸出一个小盒，是伦敦一家医院开给他的，帮助他与众不同的身体最大限度地摆脱这种不同的拖累。近几个月的烦心事让他体内的激素水平一团糟。

“怪不得总觉得有哪里不对劲……”

“这样吃有用吗？”加埃塔诺忧虑地看着他强行把药吞了下去，“你为什么不在英国做个手术？”

“做手术干什么？”他立刻问，“你想让我变男人还是变女人？”

加埃塔诺没有上他的当。“随你便。”

“我才不做呢。”米歇尔说。“反正我们这是架空小说，说不定将来有帅哥就喜欢这个。”

“那说不定现在就有。”加埃塔诺用确保连对面制片人也听不见的细小声音说。

“如果男人女人真的想变就变，那该多好。”主菜上来的时候米歇尔又说。“签这样的演员一定能省钱。”

他的导演扑哧一声笑了出来。

“一点也不好笑，”米歇尔道，“你知道为什么几乎每个制片人都会和女演员结婚？为了不花钱找她们演电影。”

“那这次呢，你给我钱吗？”

“你说呢？”他在桌子下面踩加埃塔诺的脚，“你真狠心。”

加埃塔诺又笑了笑。

“话说你想拍什么？”他问，“你的游艇已经用过一次了。”

“是啊，这真糟糕，计划总赶不上变化。”米歇尔沉思片刻，“你觉得那辆车怎么样？”

加埃塔诺回头向马路对面望去，夜色深沉，运动跑车在路灯下闪着一点微光。

“公路片？”他认真地想了想，“一对流浪的年轻人……但他们开这种车？……也许是偷来的。”

“抢来的也行。”米歇尔马上说，他的导演依旧如此聪慧敏捷，让他觉得前途光明了不少。“他们还可以一路逃亡……甚至杀人，现在这种片子在意大利可以上映了，只要你不把警察全都杀掉……是不是很像美国故事。”

“我考虑一下，”加埃塔诺说，“你有想要的演员么？”

“还没有。”他含糊地说。“演员总能找到的，也许投资人就会塞进来两个。”

他们要了两份冰淇淋。米歇尔说：“你记得给我打理花园的那个大学生马西莫吗？现在我正雇他干男仆的活。”

“哦？”加埃塔诺有些迷惑，“怎么了？”

“他干得一塌糊涂。”制片人道，“不过上次他跟我说了一个想法。”

“是什么？”

“现在纪录片不是很火吗？无论什么电影都想要伪装成纪录片，还能赚好多钱。”米歇尔说，“马西莫觉得，不如干脆装几台摄像机在酒店，夜总会，或者公寓楼的房间里，把里面的人做什么偷偷拍下来……这叫什么，真实电影，Cinéma vérité，比新现实主义更真实……说不定就有法国的冤大头要买。”

“什么啊？”加埃塔诺难以置信地叫道，他的眼睛又圆得像猫头鹰一样了。

但米歇尔还在自顾自地说着。

“实际上我认为，这个主意肯定早就有人想到了，但是至今没有人这么做……归根结底，你要向其中出现的每一个人购买授权，必然导致成本高昂……如果我们有办法绕过法律风险……”

加埃塔诺很不高兴地打断他：“你怎么不把摄像机装进自己家？”

米歇尔一拍大腿。

“我正是这么想的。”

他的道德家导演目瞪口呆。

“我装在马西莫待的房间里了。”他解释说，“不过迄今为止只拍到一些他写不出论文把书到处乱扔的画面……这年轻人还有点天赋，将来我把素材给你看看。”

他停顿了片刻，看见加埃塔诺杯里最后一点顾不上吃的冰淇淋也融化了。

“其实我也试过装在卧室，”米歇尔叹了口气，“但我发现马可在床上太不上镜了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马西莫同学的创作计划改编自马里奥·莫尼切利的喜剧Camera d’albergo (1981)。


	7. 制片人的愤怒

眼看着纯白色的导演重新坐进副驾，米歇尔忍不住伸手摸了摸……他的汽车。一旦想到豪华跑车可能成为他赚钱的道具，他就舍不得在混乱的罗马市中心开它了。

“还没问你，跟大公司拍片感觉如何？”他半真半假地问，“你都有黑眼圈了哟。”

加埃塔诺配合地眨了眨眼。

“也还行吧。”

这是他能得到的最露骨的表白了，所以米歇尔知足地发动了引擎。

直到车子停在台伯河对面的公寓楼下，身边的人都没有再说什么。制片人让明天一早就要回到剪辑室的导演赶紧写个电影故事给他，甚至对于如此无理的要求，加埃塔诺也没有反驳。

等他的导演随手推开车门，米歇尔忍不住了。他叫道：“你要走了？”

让他略感欣慰的是，这次加埃塔诺没有变出大眼睛猫头鹰的表情。

“不过……马可才出了这种事。”加埃塔诺说，“他在家吗？”

“在吧。”米歇尔说，心里不知怎么酸溜溜的。他眼前浮现出别墅熟悉的大床，另一个导演正光屁股趴在上面。早晨的对话还回响在耳边，他是怎么说的？

对了，他让那家伙不准出门。他还让他夜里不要乱跑，报纸上不要乱说，拍点能让“活力”公司捞够票房的电影，按照马可的能力，只要不被各种有关部门盯上，他完全可以做到。

鬼才相信那家伙听我的话。

“但我管他呢。”他一步跳下车，“我今天就想陪你。”

然而，当米歇尔起了个大早赶回别墅，他发现马可真的还趴在卧室床上。白花花的脊背和细腰在眼前晃呀晃，他不由得有点心软了。

但是等他板起脸，凑过去准备说上两句，床上的人脸色却比他更阴沉。

“昨天你干什么啦？”这让米歇尔不无好奇地问，探手去摸那两瓣弹性十足的屁股。

“看报纸。”他的导演把那份有他照片的小报举到他脸上。制片人一抓没有抓到，因为身材细长的导演动作就像草原上的长腿羚羊一样敏捷，往后一缩，一眨眼就滚到大床另一头去了。

米歇尔吃了一惊。报纸后面响起马可的声音，只听他读道：“造价如此昂贵的电影……一提起它我就气不打一处来……无法容忍有人竟可以如此轻率……让我一次就蒙受了至少四亿里拉的损失。”

制片人一把夺过报纸，这次导演来不及躲开了。“你就看这些乱七八糟的东西？”

“哦，”晶亮的眼睛暴露出来，“既然你这么认为。”

“我说的不是你！”制片人大怒，“你没有看出这些见鬼的法西斯分子只是把好几篇以前的采访拼凑起来吗？”

“我花的钱并不多，”马可大声道，“现在造价十亿里拉以上的电影比比皆是。何况我需要制作一批……”

“有人不让你花钱吗？！”米歇尔跳了起来，“造价几十亿里拉的电影也多的是，只不过它们没有在公映第二天被警察收走！”

他马上意识到自己掉进了陷阱。为了掩盖失误，他一面提高音量大叫大嚷，一面将手里的报纸撕得粉碎。

“我压根不在乎你花多少钱。但是我在乎我的损失，既然我说不定下个月就要破产了，我理应有权抱怨这一点！”

这一转移注意力的策略收到了出乎意料的效果。他的导演变得安静了；原本火光四射的眼里硝烟散去，两泓清亮的潭水重新浮现出来。

“你真的会破产？要知道你每次都这么说。”

“可能会，可能不会。”制片人模棱两可地道，“但如果你想欣赏一下活力公司的贷款记录的话……”

马可忽然说：“我不相信。”

米歇尔冷淡地笑了笑。

“我十五岁就跟我父亲在电影业工作了。这些年来，我见过破产的制片人两只手都数不完，可是他们的导演呢……”

这话背后的暗示是明显的，但他看似头脑简单的导演并没有上钩。

“你欠的钱不会那么多，别想骗我。”他说。“即使你在别的地方凑不够钱，最多我们大家一起……”

“我们大家？谁是‘大家’？”米歇尔怔了怔，一秒钟之后，他把手里还没来得及乱扔的报纸残片狠狠照对方脸上摔了过去。法西斯报纸的碎片拒绝配合他的郁怒，反倒轻盈地飘散开来。

几张纸片恬不知耻地吸在他的衣服上，被他胡乱赶开。“你说！谁是‘我们大家’？！”

这下轮到马可匆忙补救：“我的意思是……就我们俩呗。”

米歇尔深吸一口气，接着跳上了床，在他自己意识到之前，他已经抓住马可挺拔的肩膀猛烈摇晃起来。

“你还有没有一点良心？！加埃塔诺都快累垮了！！”


	8. 新事物

这多事的24小时最后以米歇尔从公司打电话订购了两束红色康乃馨告终。马可收到的那一束里面夹着卡片，告诉他制片人今晚也不会回来了。

他给米歇尔办公室打了个电话，没人接，他就捏着鼻子对答录机提示音说：“你好，社会党人！”

五分钟以后，他已经衣着整齐，坐在嫣红花束装饰的餐桌边上喝咖啡了。本周还有两篇该交稿的电影评论没写；其中一篇他连电影都还没有看过。

何况，他的下一个剧本呢？

也许米歇尔是对的。马可永远不信自己会走投无路，因此也不相信别人会这样。

金发青年马西莫早上来给花园浇过水就溜了，他说他要准备一门考试。对于马可在雇主别墅里的动向，他似乎没有任何八卦的兴趣。现在的年轻人真是自我中心啊！

马可和他的制片人还是在加埃塔诺某部电影的宣传活动上认识的。一切都是那么自然、迅速，如瞪羚疾奔于原野，或是清溪滚下山崖。法国人只给了他一点暗示，他就跟着对方去了海边，然后睡在了那儿。虽然不过是两三年前，但那时的米歇尔可比现在看起来年轻多了，尖尖的下巴甚至有些孩子气。实际上，米歇尔比他还小一岁，和这样一位英俊潇洒、正当盛年的制片人睡觉，马可认为根本不需要解释，即使对方是个狡猾的商人而他的确还没找到谁愿意出钱给他拍片。

真正令人难以索解的，是替他脱掉衣服之前，米歇尔半躺在沙发上，似笑非笑地看着他说：“你决定了？不要后悔。”

马可只道他欲擒故纵，漂亮女人用这招他见得多了。他伸手夺下对方手里的香烟，正要显示自己的练达人情，不料米歇尔又道：“我和你想的可不一样呢。”

这一下他被震住了。难道这家伙不只是同性恋，还喜欢玩点别的？

就在几个月前，他和加埃塔诺合写了一个小说改编的剧本梗概，男主人公为堕落的米兰富豪圈子拍摄色情照片。因为这个情节，投资至今还没有影子，马可固然嘲笑审查部门大惊小怪，心里却承认他自己肯定做不来这事，更别说那些更加切身的“圈内”游戏了。

或许是那张脸迷惑了他；他发现自己其实从未想过，米歇尔可能骗他来做他不喜欢的事情。

“那又怎样？”

米歇尔立起身来，开始慢条斯理地为他解开衬衫。直到半裸的马可被他看得下身发热，制片人才漫不经心地说：“替我也脱了吧。”

于是，当马可亲手去除一切遮挡，暴露出对方下身那自相矛盾的器官，两腿之间隐秘的裂口，潮湿柔软的阴唇——他脑中的轰鸣响亮到再也记不起那一刻他有过何种念头。

过了许久，他喃喃地道：“这是什么啊？”

“好玩吗？”制片人问他。

“我一直以为……”马可还是怔怔地，“双性人……都是那些先锋小说编出来的。”

他膝盖一软跪坐在地上，两眼直直盯着米歇尔与众不同的那东西。

最后他说：“我将来想拍一部关于双性人的电影……”

米歇尔忽然笑了，俯下身在他耳边说：“听我的话，你爱拍什么就拍什么。”

一整晚未来的导演都精神恍惚，米歇尔躺下来让他口交，他跪在床上看来看去，问：“要舔哪儿？”

米歇尔一脚把他踹了下去。

但马可适应新事物的速度是惊人的。他立刻学会了拿米歇尔的性征开情趣玩笑，并且毫无障碍地将被制片人金主捅屁股的经历吸收为夜生活的一部分。很大一部分，至少他自己这么想，即使金主先生不很赞同。

制片人让他有点被人包养的自觉。马可觉得自己似乎没法有这玩意。跟米歇尔在一起，尤其困难，因为他总是忍不住想，说到底对方拿他有什么办法呢。他们的八卦早就登上过娱乐版；再上一次也不会更糟。当然，目前还没有其他公司愿意接手他那些危险的计划，可是……

可是反过来就不一样了，难道他不怕自己说出去吗？

他一直都知道米歇尔和加埃塔诺的关系。加埃塔诺也不会说——但那是显然的。

他真的不怕，马可心想，他从一开始就看出来了。没有什么他猜不到。

这个狡猾的坏蛋。我还要继续花他的钱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 男主为米兰富豪拍照片的小说是Giovanni Testori写的。


	9. 明星演员

米歇尔把“活力影业”总部墙上挂的剧照全换成了西部片。每天走进办公室，他都想象着自己端起长筒猎枪，闭上一只眼睛瞄准，啪！啪！然后就有钱袋子从空中掉下来。

但是找上门来要求采访的记者却兴致勃勃地问：“您看了《电影手册》关于约翰·福特的最新文章吗？”

不管怎么说，米歇尔东拼西凑，搁浅的电影还是再次开机了。他算了算，挪借来的现金只够支持两个礼拜，还要继续拖欠剧组一大笔工资。

他让导演把非拍不可的镜头赶紧拍完。之前拍摄时被导演和剪辑师放弃的素材，如今又被他们拿出来，通宵不睡，看了又看，希望能找出几段重新配音之后填到空白里去。

“希望您和您的同胞从此认识到，”被叫来重写台词的编剧打着哈欠说，“我们意大利人热爱后期配音是有道理的。”

拍摄资金花光的第二天，米歇尔就把他们摄影棚里的布景低价租给了另一家公司，条件是提前付款。令合作者们惊奇的是，接下来的日子里，尽管手头的材料已能勉强凑出一部成片，制片人却一反常态地毫无动作。他有很长时间没有见到加埃塔诺了；对于情人来说很长，但对于一部电影的后期制作和发行来说还很短呢。

目标自己送上门来的时候，制片人正坐在办公室翻看一叠剪报。莫拉蒂电影公司有的是钱宣传他们投资年轻导演的成绩，随着加埃塔诺新片公映的临近，通稿、访谈、“片场内幕”雪片般飞进大街小巷的报刊亭里。就连广告版面也到处都是影片当红主角的照片。米歇尔把它们一样不落地收集起来，吸引了两名女秘书好奇的目光。

加埃塔诺给他带来巴贝里尼影院首映式的请柬。米歇尔接在手里，似笑非笑地看了看，说：“你现在有空了？”

秉性纯良的导演没有听出玄机。

“上个月是很忙，”他解释，“但我们说过的事我并没有……”

“只有上个月吗？”米歇尔打断了他，“我看正好相反……拍摄结束之后你应该很寂寞才对。”

他的导演——或者说他曾经的导演，但是既然一切又要回到正轨了，制片人就在脑子里自动合上了时间的裂隙——疑惑地望着他。米歇尔打开手里的剪报簿朗读起来。

“我在加埃塔诺身上找到了真正心灵相通的感觉。在片场我们形影不离……有时我相信自己可以为他做任何事……”

加埃塔诺甚至没有顾得上模仿猫头鹰，他完全被搞懵了。

“……我们每天晚上在同一张床上睡觉。”

“呃，”加埃塔诺有些尴尬地小声说，“因为那时候我们在山上只有……”

米歇尔的脸上仍是似笑非笑的表情。他的导演乖乖把嘴闭上了，任凭制片人从文件堆里抽出一本电影杂志，封面是青年男演员艳若桃花的正脸。

“所以，一个英俊如安东尼奥的男人……”米歇尔拖长了声音道，“说他愿意为你做所有的事……”

加埃塔诺不知所措地眨巴着眼睛。这并非因为他遭遇了无理的怀疑；而是因为他从这种无理看出，对方似乎并不需要自己回答什么。

突然，他的制片人像扑向猎物的花豹一样行动起来。只是一眨眼的工夫，米歇尔就从座位上一跃而起，锁上了办公室的门，紧接着将措手不及的导演按在墙上，贴在对方耳边问道：

“那他什么时候还有档期？！”

“ _Commendatore_ ，”加埃塔诺一面系好衬衫的扣子一面说，“直至今日，你的无耻仍然令我惊奇。”

“难道你的安东尼奥先生没有一点仁爱之心吗？”正在整理衣领的米歇尔道，“我都要破产了，他就不能为你少挣点钱？”

加埃塔诺翻了翻白眼。他刚才问制片人哪来的钱支付那位年轻明星的巨额片酬。自然两人都没有把对话当真，因为米歇尔总会有办法的。何况正如米歇尔所说，一张这样的脸就等于投资啊。

他兴高采烈地抖了抖手里的杂志，好像真的有钞票从里面飞出来。

“对了……我们的电影故事，”加埃塔诺说，“等我忙完……”

“你别管，我已经让马可动笔写了。”米歇尔说，“找不到工作的人没资格无所事事。”

加埃塔诺笑了笑。制片人从背后搂住了他的腰。

“说起来，我要是破产了，你可怎么办？”米歇尔咬着他的耳朵说，“你以后再也遇不到一个能让你永远百分百发挥的制片人了。”

如果你指的是省钱，那确实是这样，加埃塔诺说，但他的喉咙里没有发出声音，因为他正忙着扭过头去亲制片人的嘴呢。


	10. 首映场

加埃塔诺新片首映的那天，精心修饰过的米歇尔西装革履，光彩照人，谁也看不出他几个月来对着自家公司账目掉过多少头发。

按他的口味，电影算不上他感兴趣的类别，但漆黑的放映厅里，他还是看得出神了。不是因为银幕上发生的精巧故事——聪明地迎合了市场又同样聪明地隐去了这一痕迹，也不是因为男主角在他眼里仿佛印钞机的艳丽容颜。相反，这些将替出品方掏空观众钱包的东西在米歇尔的思想里几乎没有留下任何痕迹。作为制片人，他注意到的是哪些场景效果精致，实际上成本却可能相当便宜，哪些镜头流畅自然但背后的调度和技术却贵得吓人。在这些地方，他看到“他的”导演柔软而有力的双手，当那些文人们在报纸上撰写比一条条床单还长的影评，他们谈论导演如何“把握”电影，似乎电影是一种已经抓在导演手里的东西，有如一束意大利面或一台打字机。可是，导演掌握的永远不是电影，而是几十、上百个立场、作风和能力各异的人，统领他们与煮熟一锅面条截然不同。这是加埃塔诺第一次指挥一个如此庞大复杂的剧组（以及调动米歇尔永远不可能给他搞到的预算），而他已经像是一辈子都在做这件事。

和米歇尔认识之前，加埃塔诺是很受欢迎的纪录片导演，但只拍过一部平平无奇的故事片。和马可认识之前，米歇尔是那两年业内最春风得意的新手制片人——如果他只和加埃塔诺一个人睡觉，他现在应该赚到多少钱了？

然而，加埃塔诺从来没有对他提出过这个问题。

中场休息时灯光亮起，莫氏公司的一位制片监督正巧坐他边上。他递了支烟，跟对方套近乎，问片子的投资是多少。

监督说了个数。米歇尔心算了一下，“花完了吗？”

对方像被冒犯了似地转过头去。唉！为什么要给这种财大气粗的老板省钱啊！米歇尔有些沮丧地想，这大概就是所谓积习难改。

尽管对他爱答不理，但是放映刚一结束，这位监督就热情地凑到加埃塔诺身边去了。由于米歇尔急于佯装自然地接近那位当红演员，他被迫对此视而不见。

离开了银幕上的光晕，青年演员显得比他演的角色聪明许多，他还说一口流利的法语。制片人脑子里一下就冒出五六个法国导演可以介绍给他，当然，附带联合制片合同还有“活力”公司的抽成。

“我听加埃塔诺说，他打算专门为您写一个剧本。”

“哦？”英俊的安东尼奥微微一笑，“您可不要骗人。”

这种恰到好处的装傻令制片人十分满意。

“也许他认为您太忙了。”

“这个嘛，”安东尼奥说，“与加伊合作的时间总会有的。”

米歇尔决心忽略那个过于亲昵的称呼。他朝放映厅角落瞟了一眼，及时捕捉到了加埃塔诺和“莫拉蒂电影公司”老板交谈的画面，还有导演脸上熟悉的羞涩表情。

“喔！”他说，注意到两个认识的法国商人也在这儿，他们大概买了片子在国际市场的发行权。“假如有一天您想去法国工作……”

“说实话，”青年演员说，“现在有些法国电影我觉得很难懂，我更爱看贵国的喜剧片。”

“巧了，”制片人立刻说，“我也是。”

当天夜里，米歇尔原想径直出城回海边，但发动了汽车转念一想，却朝着电影城的方向驶去。

那附近有他名下的另一间公寓，是马可喜欢通宵写作的地方。与此同时，他想，别墅里一定仍是乱七八糟，因为女佣人还有两个星期才回来呢。

许多东西摊开在公寓的沙发上：书，娱乐杂志，满是涂改痕迹的文稿，一台新款奥利维蒂打字机。最后映入眼帘的是他的导演，后者似乎一秒钟前还在开怀大笑，吵闹的电视里正在重播“弗兰科和西西奥”的喜剧节目。

米歇尔走过去，随手清理出一片让他能瘫倒下来的空间。他拿起几页电影故事草稿，发现顺序是乱的，于是抓住导演的肩膀，让身边人躺进自己怀里。

他觉得应该问问“加埃塔诺专门为您写的剧本”怎么样了，因为安东尼奥很可能只剩未来的几个月能空出档期。但是他说出口的却是：

“你知道莫拉蒂给加埃塔诺下部片子开多少钱？说出来吓你一跳。”

“五千万吧？加伊跟我讲了。”马可打了个哈欠，“好羡慕啊。”

米歇尔很不高兴。

“我看以后你也别花我的钱，让加埃塔诺养你算了。”

马可的口型嘟囔着“现在难道不是这样吗”，但终究没敢说出声来。

“其实莫拉蒂公司的人也来找过我的。”沉默了一会他忽然说，“据说老莫拉蒂很欣赏咱俩去年的电影……如果我给他们拍一部通心粉西部片，我可以拿到……”

话音未落，制片人猛地站起身，他猝不及防，脸朝下狠狠摔在了坚硬的地板上。

米歇尔从上方逼视着他，冷冷地问：“你这话当真？”

“可我并没有同意啊。”马可摔得晕头转向，手忙脚乱地爬起来，想要追上那个扭头就走的背影，“我现在不想拍商业片！米歇尔？米歇尔！”

门“啪”地一声关上了。制片人甚至没有停下脚步听他的回答。

直到坐进车里，抬头凝视整幢楼唯一亮起的灯光，米歇尔的唇边才露出一点似有还无的笑意。让那家伙蒙在鼓里也好，他想，不能只有我急得每天掉头发。


	11. 剧本大纲

连续三天，米歇尔都住在他的电影公司，创下了半年来的上班时间纪录。这天一大早，他让秘书给加埃塔诺发了封电传，约他的导演晚上见面，接着就匆匆把办公室的门锁上了。

两个女秘书不约而同地伸长了耳朵。可惜，她们只听出制片人讲了一上午法语，这就是中学时不认真学外语课的坏处。

“是打官司的事吧”，一个姑娘对另一个说。

果然，快到中午的时候，律师来了，还带来一大包文件、卷宗和整理好的报纸文章。

制片人起诉小报记者的诉状已经递交到罗马法庭。他放任各家报纸对此大肆炒作，引起了制片主任的不满，认为这将反对者的敌意重新煽动了起来。那条新闻最初刊登的时候，马可自己租的房子楼下被人涂了不少侮辱性的口号，米歇尔雇了几个无所事事的大学生，把它们都用花里胡哨的颜料盖住了。以此为借口，他理直气壮把他的争议导演关在别墅里，每天让两条赤裸的长腿扭曲成不同的花样。

现在，由于导演迟迟不在公众场合露面，似乎电影的制作公司成了目标。就在昨天早上，米歇尔还在公司门外见到用黑油漆涂的两只大屁股和一个骷髅头，他一边琢磨这是什么意思，一面亲自拿相机拍了三个角度的照片准备交给律师。

律师的头发掉得比他更厉害。昨天，一家天主教报纸刊出读者来信，暗示道貌岸然的律师私底下常和某位导演结伴走访红灯区妓女，因此才尽心竭力地为后者打官司。

米歇尔有点幸灾乐祸。他一时高兴，竟与律师结清了百分之五十的欠款。这意味着另一些人（包括制片主任在内）的工资又要拖欠一段时间了。

那也是他几天来头一次回别墅过夜。占据了杂物间攻读法国哲学的马西莫对他说，“ _Maestro_ ”在楼上等他。

“哪一个？”

大学生看似不明所以地瞪大了眼睛。

“你今天没事了，”米歇尔立刻说道。

直到目送金发青年真的收拾书包骑上摩托车走了，制片人才三步并作两步跑上楼梯。卧室里没有人，这让他很失望，只好又跑到书房将一叠剧本草稿从加埃塔诺手里夺了下来。

“没人了，”他凑到导演耳边说，“快去换衣服。”

等到粉红色的真丝睡衣开始摩擦他的大腿，制片人已经硬得像一头豪猪一样了。加埃塔诺选的睡衣刚好是他最喜欢的一件，其实米歇尔不止一次想要说服马可也穿上看看，但迄今没有成功。

现在他们正站在写字台前面，读今天刚刚改过一稿的剧本大纲。没有见面的日子里，米歇尔无法判断马可是否真如自己期待的，被金主的喜怒无常吓得乖巧起来（当然，他有一个推测，但不肯说出口），但他再次准时收到了对方传真的文稿，就像他们合作以来的每一次那样。想到这一点，米歇尔有些困惑，不知自己是否宁愿马可有时拖稿，却永远不会惹上麻烦。

不对，他纠正自己，谁拖延我的进度我都要扣钱。

加埃塔诺两手撑在桌面上，发出尖细的呻吟声。由于有睡衣遮掩，灯光映照之下，连白花花的屁股也像是粉红色的。米歇尔享用着眼前肉体未经流露的热情，动作很慢，因为他还要把公司这一面的进度讲给导演听。他们已经申请为电影故事备案，很快就可以把大纲提交给审查部门了。

“你把故事给安东尼奥看了吗？”

“看了呢，”他的导演软软地说，因为体位的缘故，声音像被闷住似的，“他觉得……嗯……那个角色的结局，嗯啊……不是太好。”

怀里的腰肢不停地颤动，米歇尔使力一撞，就把最后的话音顶回去了。

“跟他说是你想要那样。”

“嗯……啊……嗯。”

制片人将这些声音也当作了一种有意义的回答。

“这就对了……我再跟他谈谈，最好他可以接受联合制片……其实那样对他也更划算……我下周就去法国找人投资。”

他像是被自己描绘的前景攫住了，下意识地停止了动作。联合制片；利润分成；投资人……一道酥麻的电流掠过他的背脊，仿佛看见金色的雨点倾泻而下，米歇尔兴奋得浑身颤抖，有什么温暖有力的东西紧紧夹住了他。

啊，那是他的导演在身下扭着屁股。

“快给我呢。”加埃塔诺喘着气说，“我还有别的事告诉你。”


	12. 间谍工作

当红演员、投资人和成堆的金币突然又从米歇尔的脑子里消失了。现在他只想狠狠地满足加埃塔诺的要求。

一旦舒服地将眼睛半闭起来，他的导演就一点也不像年轻的猫头鹰，而像一只很大很大的狗。

制片人哄着迷迷糊糊的导演坐到办公桌上。剧本早就不知丢到哪里去了，湿漉漉的桌面像托盘一样盛满了可口的粉红色。米歇尔揉搓着导演柔软的臀部，欺凌他更加柔软的嘴唇，试图引诱他报复自己，也就是乖乖把大腿张开，露出另一张小嘴把他吃掉。

加埃塔诺仰面躺卧下去，一个漫长的吻从中截断。米歇尔穷追不舍，折起他的一条腿把人压在桌面上，但身下的人却忽然开口说：“你上次和我说的事——昨天马里奥找我提了。”

米歇尔的动作停住了。“马里奥”正是那场首映式上坐在他邻座的制片监督。

他后退一步，好让加埃塔诺重新坐起身来。只听他的导演道：“他说……可以把马可的电影剪到30分钟，加入他们的一个短片合集。这样肯定能上映。哦……如果你肯卖的话。”

“放屁！”米歇尔暴跳起来，“他以为他是谁？卡洛·庞蒂吗？”

加埃塔诺笑了笑，把头枕在他肩上。“我又没说你会同意。”

一时失态的制片人有些不好意思。

“他说什么我才不稀罕呢。”他伸手到睡衣领口去摸，“我只和老莫拉蒂本人谈。”

“那你怎么不直接找他？老是让我去放什么消息。”加埃塔诺忍不住道，“间谍工作不是我的特长。”

“你连这都不懂，”米歇尔叹了口气说，“要骗人家做冤大头，姿态总要高一点啊。”

过了一天，制片人终于把他的另一个导演召回了别墅，当然，电话里他说是工作原因。

那也并不全是假的。女佣人就快回来了，来自圣马力诺的大学生也要专心准备他的论文答辩，秩序即将重新降临他的小天地，米歇尔希望这预示着他的金融状况也是这样。

如此一来，制片人的真实电影创作，或者说偷拍计划也即将告一段落，因此他要请他的“先锋”导演评价一下该计划的前景如何。

对于马可的判断，米歇尔始终保持高度警惕，但同时也给予全盘的信任。他相信的并非马可的鉴赏眼光；而是他深入电影那不可捉摸的本质，直至与之合二为一的能力。因为某种程度上，他的导演也正像是电影本身——永远在掌控之下，却总是不可预测的。

专用的会客厅里一片漆黑，放映机徐徐转动，将发光的形象投射到前方挂起的幕布上。两人都穿着衣服；就连米歇尔也不肯在看电影——哪怕这根本算不上是电影——的时候做其它的事。

此时此刻，他们的大学生似乎厌倦了毫无收获的学术研究，站起身原地蹦跳了两下，单脚踩在一本厚厚的百科全书上，挥舞双手，开始模仿一位以饰演发疯的工人著称的大牌演员。

马可沉默地看着，不知怎么，他今天似乎有些烦躁。

米歇尔却被他的业余男仆不为人知的一面逗笑了。“你不认为他‘演’得还不错？”

“就算是吧。”马可回答，“但他长得太丑了。”

制片人愣了愣。“不会啊，”他说。“我甚至觉得他长得有点像你。”

但随即他的心跳快了一拍：他意识到那是真的。

“嗯……”

马可打断了他。

“那看来他下一步就要爬上你的床。”

米歇尔仔细品味了一下，认为这句话里除了酸溜溜的恼怒，还透出一丝如释重负的满足感。

“这个主意不错，”他说，“我来试试看，要是他比你好用，我就把你甩了。”

被包养的导演没说什么，但是当天的胶片放映很快结束了。

“我可以替你先剪出一版。”最后，浑身汗湿的导演把脸颊贴在他胸口，房间里仍然没有开灯，“真想看看那家伙知道以后的表情。”

这样说来，喜怒无常的金主心想，他还是被吓到了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马里奥是科尔索（Mario Corso），选了他因为他的名字比较普通。  
> 另外在现实世界中，尤文俱乐部的确因为马西莫便宜又好用，就放心地把马可卖掉了，不过因为这是架空小说所以不会发生这种事。


	13. 章鱼在水族箱

米歇尔从罗马飞往米兰，随身带着一只装有胶片拷贝的箱子。他要给老莫拉蒂放映马可至今仍被封印在司法程序黑洞里的电影。

他刻意挑了一个莫氏电影公司的老板无法离开米兰的时间。名义上，他和对方一样事务繁忙，随时都有投资人等着他谈生意。实际上，他要避免莫拉蒂老头陷入一帮整天泡在罗马电影城的老油条包围之中，甚至干脆派他的哪个儿子或是经理来糊弄他。

飞行途中他睡了一觉，因为前夜实在是太累了。制片人现在十分后悔，在把这次会面的消息透露给导演的那天晚上，他不小心暴露出了对方或许一直在怀疑的真相，也就是他对于这部被禁电影的冷漠态度只是装的。几天来，马可在床上像章鱼一样缠住他，这前所未有地吸干了他的精力，考虑到加埃塔诺也并不是一个特别使人节制的情人。

马可还找回了另一个曾经被他严厉禁止的坏习惯，趁他一动不动躺在床上的时候，凑近去看他腿间那套不该存在的器官，并且提出一系列荒谬的问题。

“让我用手摸进去试试。”

“到底是不是和女人一样？”

“你能不能生小孩啊？”

“不准，不是，不能。”米歇尔不假思索地回答，同时不忘回想一下该吃的药片吃了没。

“可是，我看你的抽屉里有好几种避孕药呢。”马可说，“要是不能生，你买它们干吗？”

“那不关你事！”米歇尔恼怒地说，感到力气略有恢复，“谁给你这种人生孩子，除非脑子里都是水。”

“那你会不会给加埃塔诺生？”马可突然兴奋起来，“我不介意一起养孩子的。”

他坐起身，瞄准眼前光溜溜的屁股，打了导演一个措手不及。导演尖叫着跑进浴室里去了。

制片人惊醒了，他真的梦见自己脑子里灌满了水，还有章鱼游动在里面。（有一部很老的意大利短片就表现了章鱼在水族箱里乱舞的场景，据说这预示了新现实主义电影的诞生。）更有甚者，章鱼似乎不止一头，许多触手缠绕在一起像在谈恋爱一样。

他认为必须立刻把这些水倒掉，不然今天的谈判将以惨败告终。要是能直接倒进老莫拉蒂的脑袋该多好啊。

直到在机场出口见到了加埃塔诺，他的心情才安定下来。加埃塔诺正在米兰参加一所大学组织的巡回放映活动。

米歇尔觉得他的摇钱树导演比他自己还要紧张，这是很少见的。他忍不住捏了捏对方的手。

“我早就跟马可说，现在相当于你在包养他。”他小声道，“下次让你和他睡。”

“你真无耻。”加埃塔诺说，但是他没有变成猫头鹰。

观看自家出品的电影是令人伤感的，对于他这样凡事亲力亲为的小公司老板来说。那意味着再一次提醒自己，有多少汗水和时光就这样流逝了，除了片头字体华丽的Logo，几乎不会在胶片上留下痕迹。制片人的工作是不易为观众瞩目的，无论艰辛还是快乐都不与他人相通，就连电影制作期间每天和他十二个小时待在一起的导演们，也从未完全地理解他。

米歇尔原本以为，今天的放映将使他更加痛苦，因为马可的最新作品甚至不能为他赚钱。然而他错了。其实，尽管这部电影的命运一直压在他的心头，但是他已有很久想不起它应有的样子了：随着他与审查部门、检察官、法官漫长而痛苦的互相撕咬，一百分钟的电影在他的脑海里早已割裂成无数凌乱的碎块，可以过审和不能过审，可以删除和不能删除，除此之外它们变得毫无意义，就像那毫无意义的司法进程。灯光熄灭，银幕亮起，片头字幕一帧帧地闪过；仿佛潮水抚平了沙滩，制片人意识到他眼前又是一部完整的电影了，每个片段都是他想要的，和他读到那个令他兴奋的剧本时想象的一模一样。

银幕上打出“剧终”字样的时候，一种令人愉悦的平静流过他的全身。对于世界上任何一个导演，放弃对作品的权利都将是无法想象的灾难。然而，一名制片人却可能因出让他的电影如释重负；这就是为什么他们永远不能彻底互相理解。也许他内心深处甚至渴望着这样一刻，可以卸脱全部的责任，把他的电影当成别人的作品，而自己只是一名普通的观众，等待着被创造者征服。

不过当下他还没有资格这么做。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章鱼在水族箱里的短片是罗西里尼拍的。


	14. 偶然事件

空荡荡的影厅里，米歇尔独自坐在后排角落。坐在他前排的有：老莫拉蒂、莫拉蒂公司的发行主管桑德罗、加埃塔诺，另外几个人他不认识。

“您以为如何？”他问。

“喔！”莫拉蒂说，“是这样啊。”

当一个人的财富积累到特定程度，他会掌握一种看似表达了意见其实什么也没说的技巧，因为已经没人能强迫他说点什么。如果米歇尔也这样跟合作伙伴说话，相信谁也不会给他投资。

于是发行主管就接过了话头。

“如果您问我的话，”他说，“我会很愿意接手这部电影，但那是在开拍以前。那样我们还来得及把剧本改掉，而不是像现在至少要删除一半情节——”

米歇尔冷冷地打断了他。

“我的电影不是一只鸡，给您买回家切两条腿下来。”

“是啊，”主管反唇相讥，“鸡可以整只烤了吃，您的电影却要我们拿钞票喂它呢。”

制片人板着脸装没听见。对方又道：“比如说吧，其中这个同性恋的角色……”

“去年贵司也推出了一部有同性恋的片子，”米歇尔立刻插嘴，“而且那个人物几乎就全裸出镜。”

主管张开嘴正要反驳，老莫拉蒂却在他身后笑了。“那只是一个偶然事件。”

“您的运气这么好，偶然还会继续眷顾您的。”米歇尔说，“像我们就永远不可能遇到这种事啰。”

“但是，”主管说，“这部电影在您的祖国也没有上映，对吧？”

那当然是因为在意大利这个倒霉的国家卷入了司法争议，导致我的发行合同失效了，米歇尔在心里没好气地想，但他不肯示弱，因此转了话题。

“我们的作品是在戛纳电影节放映过的——您完全不必担忧国际市场，证据就是过了这么长时间，法国的报纸依然没有忘记我们。”

他当然不会透露那些文章有一半是他自己托人发的。

“它在戛纳甚至不是竞赛单元啊，”发行主管怀疑地说。

“哟，”米歇尔回答，“难道金棕榈电影会像卷心菜一样等您来买吗？”

不知为何莫拉蒂老头又冲他笑了笑，也许有的富豪就爱吃卷心菜吧。

“更何况，”他又说，“只要配备合理的宣传，先前的争议对片子的海外发行反而会起到正面作用。越是意大利人敌视的东西，法国人越要买，等到法国人把它捧红了，意大利人就会反过来跟风……”

这话说得他自己都要相信了。

加埃塔诺附和道：“当年的新现实主义电影就是这样的。”

主管皱了皱眉头，很难说他是对米歇尔的信用，还是对加埃塔诺的理智起了疑心。

“您对我们意大利人很不公平。”

“不是吗？”米歇尔严肃地问，“否则贵司为什么每年都引进戈达尔的电影，难道您看得出它们讲了啥？”

……

双方并未达成任何协议，但约定三天后见面再谈。米歇尔随口提及他已订好了当晚飞往巴黎的机票。

在机场的咖啡厅里，加埃塔诺凝视着他用小勺搅开杯里的糖块，忽然问：“你生马可的气吗？”

“只要你乖乖地给我挣钱，我就放过他。”

“我是认真的。”加埃塔诺说，“你到巴黎，是不是去见新片的投资人？”

米歇尔眨了眨眼。他最近已绝口不再提为新片寻找投资的事，但合作多年的导演大概正是从这一点上看出了破绽。“八字都还没有一撇呢。”

“我想，”加埃塔诺迟疑着说，“如果我和安东尼奥都不拿片酬……如果资金周转得开，你也可以不卖掉马可的电影。”

他的导演像是不好意思地解释，之前也有其他电影遭遇了相似的命运，但拖延一两年之后它们都公映了。意大利的电影产业飞速壮大，审查不可避免地逐年放宽。也许等到上诉法庭撤销了制片人和导演的刑期，法官对电影本身的态度也会软化下来。如果他仍有机会保住一部自己倾注了无穷心血的作品，而不必将它交给……

“交给一家比我有钱几百倍的公司，”米歇尔纠正道，“人家还不一定理睬我们。”

“我的意思不是——”

“我卖了他的片子不等于我就会撒手不管，”制片人有些不耐烦地说，“让他不要在那里整天抱怨了，我没有哪里对不起他。”

“不是的。”加埃塔诺说。“马可更希望它是属于你的作品。”

米歇尔一口把加了两块糖的咖啡喝干了。

“因为他想把我榨干，还有你，你还在帮他花我的钱。”他站起身来，穿好外套，弯下腰在导演脸颊上亲了亲。比砂糖更甜哟。“我会卖掉这部电影，但不是因为生他的气。再说，我去巴黎也不是为了见投资人。我有别的事呢。”

制片人的语气很真诚；他的话也确实是真的。他约了自己的法国律师明天在塞纳河边见面，好打听一下在这桩交易里还有哪些法律空子可钻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怎么说，其实现实中马可和加埃塔诺都是60年代国际米兰的球迷，所以由老莫拉蒂发行一些他们的电影还是挺合适的XD。


	15. 金主的牺牲

即使对面不是审查部门，谈判也总是漫长而痛苦的，如同罗马号称温和、实际上阴雨连绵的冬季。米歇尔表现得异常强硬，如果不是他的狡猾善变早已名声在外，或许他的策略本该收获更好的效果。在莫拉蒂电影公司年轻的男女秘书眼中，这位满口法语的英俊商人似乎随时准备着为心爱的电影牺牲职业生涯，当然，关于他堕落私生活的八卦也纷纷私下流传起来。

在锋芒掩盖之下，不露痕迹地妥协，是米歇尔向来擅长的技巧；只可惜他的对手也清楚这一点。最后，米歇尔放弃了对影片的全部权利，以换取对方支付一笔共分三期的版权转让费用，并同意他“以朋友的身份”继续关注作品未来的修改和发行。

对于一部被法院查封的电影，“活力”公司拿到的价格已相当优厚，至少其他人都这么说。老莫拉蒂在法国和在意大利一样消息灵通，米歇尔根本不用费神把筹拍新片的进展透露出去，反倒是在协议上签字的当天，先前咄咄逼人的发行主管态度大变，主动问起了加埃塔诺下个项目的情况。

仿佛商量好似的，他的对手也换上一副春风满面的表情，于是两人挽着胳膊去喝咖啡的时候就像亲兄弟一样。

米歇尔半真半假地讲起了新片投资人的笑话。那天在巴黎，除了与律师会面，他的确也拜访了一位未来的投资人，准确地说，他设法打听到了那位富商当晚在歌剧院的包厢号码，然后不请自来地混了进去。

这些细节眼前的谈判对手当然是不会知道的。幕间休息的时候，他的目标终于瞥了两眼米歇尔递给他的文件夹，那是马可不知熬了几个通宵，他和加埃塔诺改了又改才写成的故事梗概。他心不在焉地翻了翻，几张夹在中间的相纸露了出来。

“喔！”投资人赞叹道，因为他正盯着安东尼奥的脸，这些照片都是米歇尔精心挑选或是拍摄的。

“本年度意大利市场最受欢迎的青年演员。”制片人立刻说。

“喔，喔，”投资人说，好容易将目光转到纸页上，大概是第一次试图看懂上面写的什么，“散场后我要和您谈谈……”

话说到这里顿住了，对面的发行主管好奇地问：“然后呢？”

“他说：我只有一个问题，”米歇尔眨了眨眼，“‘为什么这位英俊的年轻人在电影结尾……没有和女主角在一起呢？’”

“喔！”发行主管显得兴趣更浓了，“是呀，为什么？”

“我说，因为意大利观众不爱看比他们长得帅的人得到幸福。”制片人一本正经地回答，“这就是马斯楚安尼总演性无能的原因。”

主管从喉咙里发出和那天的投资人一模一样的古怪笑声。

米歇尔认为那句俏皮话真的很好笑。当天傍晚，在加埃塔诺的公寓里，他甚至忍不住把它原样又讲了一遍，那时他正倚靠在一个粉红色的怀抱里，命令他的导演将手探进他的股间。

因为加埃塔诺在他身后，制片人看不见他笑了没。他只能听见有声音在耳边悄悄地说：“晚上我们和马可喝一杯吧？”

“不要。”他闭上眼睛，“我现在不想见到他。”

“就算是……庆祝一下嘛。”

“那你去吧，”下体一阵酥麻，他不由得颤抖起来，“你现在就去。”

温柔的手指仍在隐秘部位游动，米歇尔把腿夹紧了些，免得它们逃走。

“你今天好饥渴啊，”他喃喃地说，“像谈恋爱的章鱼一样。”

章鱼也谈恋爱吗？他侧过头瞄了一眼，加埃塔诺无疑很想这样问，但米歇尔已经又把眼睛合上了。

一旦对方支付了版权转让的费用，他就可以将之投入到手头搁浅电影的宣传。尽管是很不起眼的小成本作品，但是公映收入加上新片最早到位的投资，也许真的足以让公司坚持到下一部电影开拍的时候。制片人有充分理由相信，这次导演和编剧都不会索取片酬，而是将与他签订联合制片合同；如果男主角也同意这一点，那……

米歇尔在黑暗中摇了摇头。马可和加埃塔诺都希望他能留住这部电影；或许加埃塔诺说得对，他本来是可以做到的。他也可以重新与海外发行商谈判，以更多的妥协和更长的等待为代价，使它在法国上映。然而，一部这样的电影在他手中，和在艺术电影发行经验丰富的行业巨头手中，它的命运是不同的。买下它的公司拥有米歇尔永远不会掌握的政府关系和宣传预算，意味着它仍有最后一点在市场和评论界成功的可能。在米歇尔看来，那是马可理应得到的，哪怕他的导演自己——极不负责任地——差点就消灭了它。

制片人想，导演们永远不会知道自己作出了多大的牺牲。这还是他第一次躺在加埃塔诺的怀里，脑子里却在想些不是粉红色的念头。

直到此时他才意识到：下身正被情人爱抚的并不是他以为的部位。可是已经太迟了；一种他先前从未体验的快感淹没了他。过了不知多久，加埃塔诺睁圆了眼睛，惊奇地看着他的金主尖叫一声，蜷缩起来，把他心爱的睡衣弄湿了一大片。

“是不是很舒服呀？”他关切地问，“马可早就说你一定喜欢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1957年的意大利版电影《白夜》即是由制片人与导演、编剧、主演联合制作，这在当时还算是一种创新模式，不过到本文的架空世界里应该已经不是了。


	16. Les cinéphiles

加埃塔诺和马可后来反复推演，仍无法断定制片人究竟有没有听见最后的那句话。接下来的一段日子里，制片人根本拒绝与他们碰面。当然，也可能是因为三人各自都忙得脱不开身：加埃塔诺要为他们的公路片踏勘拍摄地点；马可被米歇尔赶去协助另一部电影的配音和剪辑；米歇尔自己则在意大利和法国飞来飞去到处筹钱。

相反，他却把刚提交学位论文的马西莫找了来，向他出示了几段他在不知不觉间创作的“真实影像”，并交给对方一份协议草稿，以便他们将来共同拥有这些素材的改编权。

金发的青年张大了嘴，足足有一分钟没有合上。

“可是，这样的电影，”他最后期期艾艾地说，“难道真的有人要看吗？”

“放心吧，我相信没有。”米歇尔安慰他。“为了保证这一点——我的好朋友马可将会为你制片。”

“ _Maestro_ ！”青年惊叹，显然他的脑子已经有些转不过来了。

米歇尔笑容可掬地看着他晕头转向地拿起那份空白协议。

“ _Incorpo_ …… _Film_ 。”大学生读道，“这个名字是什么意思？‘插进身体’？”

“Incorporation，”米歇尔耐心地解释，“在英语中的意思是‘组成团队’。”

“您还有这样一家公司？”

“现在没有，”制片人说，“但马上就会有了。”

米歇尔从来没有拿到过“抛售”马可电影所得的全款。因为莫拉蒂电影公司固然比他与扣押胶片的法官们关系更好；但那也是有限的。在若干微小的进展和丑陋的妥协之后，总有那么一天，一切看似又将陷入停滞状态。此时的制片人便会“果断”放弃尚未付清的款项，以帮助电影的新东家下定决心，继续推进这个命途多舛的项目。

然而米歇尔并不为此难过。到了那时，他手头的另一部电影早已公映，拖欠的工资总算结清，投资人寄予厚望的公路片也顺利开机了。另外，在他的资深律师朋友指导下，他找人用那部电影的废弃片段剪成一部纪录片，作为“神秘禁片内幕”抢先卖给了法国电视台，老莫拉蒂也无可如何。甚至还有几家名字都记不住的影展将它租去放映呢——米歇尔只能感叹，迷影人士真是什么都做得出来啊。

在未来一段时间里，他还将无数次地重复这句话，他的业余园丁就是最好的证据。第一次摸到一台声画编辑机的那天，新近升级为 _Dottore_ 的年轻人兴奋得如同一只蚂蚱，在剪辑室里一刻不停地蹦来跳去。

所有这些人看来都是一样的，Les cinéphiles，米歇尔自言自语，这甚至是一个现成的电影片名——只不过更适合喜剧片。

“太不可思议了！”马西莫陶醉地说。“梦想离现实好像只有一伸手的距离。”

米歇尔忍不住问：“你的梦想是啥？难道就是无心工作的时候被老板偷拍吗？”

“当然是出现在自己电影的片头字幕卡上。”年轻人认真地回答，“想象一下吧，‘导演——马西莫·博尼尼——圣马力诺人。’”

一直专注于手中胶片的马可抬起头。“为什么要注明圣马力诺人？”

“因为观众可能把我当成意大利人啊！那对我岂不是很大的损失。”

米歇尔哈哈大笑，这可能是你几个月来唯一一句理智的话，他说。

不过那些都是很久以后的事情了。在这个架空故事当前的时间点，米歇尔正狠狠踩下运动跑车的油门，迎着深沉的夜色，飞驰在罗马城郊的公路上。只差最后几个签字，他就能（暂时）保住这辆还将为他继续赚钱的汽车，不仅赚钱更为他带来美妙回忆的游艇，以及让他掉了不知多少头发的电影公司和制片事业。在上述财产清单里制片人没有加入他心爱的两名导演，那并非因为导演们不是他的财产，而是因为即使他破产了他们也休想甩掉他。

海边的别墅已重新收拾得井井有条。米歇尔开门进来，朝女佣人做了个噤声的手势，轻手轻脚地走上楼去。书房空无一人，只有一堆手稿和两台打字机丢在桌上。卧室的门则虚掩着，留了一条缝，漏出里头明亮的灯光，原来他的导演们正并肩躺在床上，翻看一本设计图册呢。

制片人藏身在阴影里，欣赏了一会眼前的画面。他看见加埃塔诺腼腆地笑着，推开了马可的手，马可支起身子把什么东西指给他看，脸几乎埋进身边人的肩窝。两人都穿着衬衫和牛仔裤，长腿细腰，连上衣的花色都像是互补的。如果这是一部电影而我是导演，他想，我至少要让他们把衬衫脱了，甚至……

他抬手推开了门。床上的两人坐起身来，在他意味深长的注视之下，加埃塔诺倒还不动声色，马可的脸却刷地红了。

“你不是在瑞士陪投资人吗？”他脱口而出，“这么晚了，你……你回来干什么？”

“有一些需要三个人一起做的事，”米歇尔说。

马可像是身体里装了弹簧一样，一下子在床上缩成一团，连加埃塔诺都扭过头看着他。

“我……我没有同意，”他左顾右盼地说，“你至少可以事先告诉……”

“晚啦，明天就要见公证人了。”

于是制片人宣布，他们将要合伙注册一家新的公司，以便制作三人合作的下一部电影。

看着包养对象竭力把脑袋埋进枕头下面，米歇尔默默叹了口气。陪投资人骑了一天赛马之后，自己已经连调笑他两句的力气都没有了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现实中的马西莫也可以选择变成意大利人（并入选国家队），但他当然（就像每一个有理智的圣马力诺人一样）没有这么做。


	17. 导演的直觉

这真是因祸得福。从公证人那里出来的时候，米歇尔心情大好，数月来的抑郁一扫而空。他一直以来最大的愿望，就是和信任的导演开一家公司，从此共同制作所有的电影，试验种种创新的制片模式，再也不用付给他们片酬并被意大利政府抽掉额外的税款了。这也许意味着更灵活的账目和更高的收益，但同时也意味着更多的人替他分担风险；如果不是这次他确已近乎走投无路，其实导演们未必会接受他的计划。

“一切都是为了更好地剥削，哦不，包养你们。”米歇尔乐滋滋地说，他甚至破天荒地在大街上公然挽住了身边人的胳膊，一边一个。

马可嘴里嘀嘀咕咕，不知在说些什么。昨晚在床上他们也是这样排列的；那是他在制片人家里度过的最安静的一夜。米歇尔要睡在另一边的加埃塔诺搂着自己，但是制片人罕见地一沾枕头就睡熟了，因此并不知道马可是如何一动不动地蜷在被窝里直到清早率先起来叫醒了他们。

“就这？”他突然高声说，“还以为你有什么新的把戏。”

米歇尔立住了脚，于是他的两名导演也被迫停了下来。

他扭过头去认真地端详马可英气勃勃的面孔，直到察觉另一侧加埃塔诺的臂膀开始扭动着想要逃开。

“新把戏？你需要吗？”他不怀好意地问，“我还以为……你们早就试过了。”

制片人紧紧抓住加埃塔诺的胳膊；但这让他不免分神，因此马可一使劲从他臂弯里挣脱了。

脱身的导演跳开两步，飞快地躲到路旁加埃塔诺的汽车后边。米歇尔开的是自己的车；新片男主演的经纪人约了他随后见面。

被捉住的加埃塔诺求恳地看着他。

“让他在家里等着……”制片人总算低声说，像是大发慈悲地松开了手，“要是今天一切顺利……他就有新的把戏玩玩。”

导演匆忙逃走，但米歇尔知道他全听见了。

加埃塔诺当然没有告诉马可他听到的话。光是望见后视镜里他自己脸上的潮红，就足够他一阵心慌意乱了。

制片人说的“一切顺利”是什么意思？他想，大概就是说服安东尼奥接受联合制片合同吧。出于前期现金流的考虑，米歇尔希望这位当红明星效仿导演、编剧的做法，放弃与他身价相称的预付酬金，转而从成片的收入中抽取一定比例作为报酬。最初听到这个提议，演员的经纪人暴跳如雷，差点就要一拳砸上制片人的脸。但是加埃塔诺的直觉却告诉他，安东尼奥让步只是时间问题。这个故事是为他量身定做的，加埃塔诺又是特别适合它的导演；与此同时，对于米歇尔这样愿为极低的成功几率不择手段的制片人，即使不会与他合作的导演也难免心生敬畏。年轻演员正是希望在这种足够“危险”的人物手上积攒一点资历，来打动那些以不合流俗自居的精英作者们。

而加埃塔诺的直觉是不会出错的；就像当年他将马可介绍给米歇尔的时候一样。

他还记得第一次被自己的制片人揽入怀中，法国人的亲吻像夏日的急雨一样占有了他，周而复始的掠夺将他的肉体感官无限细分下去，每一丝快感都被新的火焰加倍地点燃。直到他在晕眩之中高潮过两次，米歇尔才牵着他的手，为他展示自己畸形的下体结构，但彼时加埃塔诺已失去了对正常世界的感知，他觉得米歇尔身上一切都是美好的，——怪不得对方看到衣柜里挂满了粉红睡衣也没有任何讶异的神情。

那时候米歇尔的索取还是略显青涩的，就像他在片场也曾锋芒毕露得过了头。这不影响他们的肉体关系始终与职业关系同等美妙，爱好掌控的制片人连最小的细节也不肯放过，却总能找到办法让导演心满意足。那时候加埃塔诺已经想到后来的事了吗？当然没有，哪怕是如今，他在床上仍会忘记马可的存在。

如果米歇尔只有他一个情人，他们会赚到多少钱？“活力影业”会不会逐渐成为下一个业内巨头，或至少无须每年为生存提心吊胆？或许他们三人全都想过这个问题，但只有加埃塔诺相信自己找到了答案。米歇尔无法接受一种像大制片人那样，坐在办公室里谈好生意就能赚钱的事业。他需要以身犯险，需要殚精竭虑，需要不断地完成不可能的任务。就像他在床上需要被导演们榨干一样。

每当想到这一点，加埃塔诺都难免有些忧伤。意大利电影产业正在以不可思议的速度增长，米歇尔是个法国人，也许他不明白在文艺复兴和新现实主义的故乡，衰败往往与兴旺来得同样突然。制片人自恃精明的豪赌还能赢上多久呢？三十出头的米歇尔如今正当盛年；但他亲力亲为的作风对精力和脑力的消耗也是惊人的。有朝一日，当米歇尔丧失了步步紧逼的兴趣和能力，想到他曾将最风光的岁月投注在马可这样的导演身上，他会不会后悔呢？

那大概对于他们中任何一人都是最不想看到的事。

所以当天夜里，当米歇尔带着难以掩饰的得意之情命令他们上楼到卧室去，加埃塔诺不仅没有逃跑，反而鼓起了勇气问：

“你是不是也要来呀？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 与导演合伙开公司并长期联合制作电影，是Alfredo Bini在50年代末想做但没有做成的事（显然因为没有任何导演想被他包养再说他也没有长出额外的器官）。


	18. Non c'è due

如果纯良的加埃塔诺预先知道他后来的经历，不知他还会不会如此配合。

但也许正如俗话说的，Non c'è due senza tre（有二必有三）。何况是那样三个人的肉体彼此摩擦，爱抚，交换温度呢。

现在加埃塔诺正把马可细长的腰肢按在床上，这比想象的轻松，何况米歇尔替他从后面把目标的上半身禁锢住了。

跪在马可的两腿之间，加埃塔诺不无疑惑地用手指试探着。马可当然仍可以一脚把他踹开，但实际上他只是徒劳地舞动被朋友分开的两条长腿，像一头没有猎物的章鱼。

“他这样行吗？”加埃塔诺小声问，“我以前从来没有……”

“很舒服的，你又不是不知道。”米歇尔解释道，“你已经爽过了，应该服务一下别人。”

听起来很有道理，他想，那我就……

“这和我想的根本不一样，”被按在最底下的马可不甘心地说。

加埃塔诺忙问：“你想的是什么？”

“至少不是我……唔。”

米歇尔用一团手帕塞住了他的嘴。

“这就是和我想的不一样！”舌头恢复自由的马可嚷叫道，“我想的是你在最下面！”

“你想多了，”制片人说。

“那让我们把你夹在中间，”马可一面说话一面扭来扭去，这并不是因为他好动，而是米歇尔正趁加埃塔诺为他清理前面的时候，把他的屁股压进自己怀里，“反正你的洞有两个。”

“为什么你的洞只有一个，却总在我这里找东西吃。”米歇尔乘他听自己说话，猛然发力将他的腰揽到身前，“已经找到了。”

怀里的导演整个收缩起来，绞得米歇尔一阵发晕。他于是慢慢地亲吻导演的肩头，感觉到贴在皮肤上的肌肉略微舒展了一点。

“乖。”他说。“加埃塔诺也喜欢你呢。”

马可惊恐地看着加埃塔诺伏下身贴近他的小腹。

“亲亲这里……这里……这里。”米歇尔兴致勃勃地自后方指挥，抓住导演的手不让他把胸前的凸起挡住，“你看……他觉得好舒服。”

但这未必不是因为他自己在导演身体里的动作。

“救命啊，要死了。”马可绝望地说，他的嗓音变得尖尖的，那是他即将被快感吞没的预兆。

“你知道错了没有？”米歇尔说，此时他们都光屁股站在地板上，正在手忙脚乱地换褥子和床单。

马可咽了一口唾沫。

“知道了。”他说。“不必有两个洞也可以夹在中间。”

“这才像话，”米歇尔赞道，“那接下来你该怎么做？”

被包养的导演立刻回答：“让加埃塔诺也试试。”

金主甚为满意，分化受剥削的阶级果然是每个老板无师自通的技能。

他看着加埃塔诺光洁的身体侧卧在新铺的床单上，让马可从后面抱住他。制片人起初好心地替他的导演抬起一条腿，没过多久就忍耐不住，与加埃塔诺面对面地躺下来，想要找到一个角度吻他的嘴唇。

“嗯……嗯。”

米歇尔用手指堵住了他的前端，让他们相同的器官靠在一起互相磨蹭着。

不知为何，他隐隐觉得另一件对方没有的器官有些躁动。是不小心碰到了吧，他想，内里很不合时宜地挛缩起来。

恰巧就在这时，加埃塔诺喘着气在他耳边说：“你还说过……要给我……”

娇喘的声线振动着，将他的脑子搅成一片粉红。“什么？”

加埃塔诺闭着眼睛胡乱在他身上摸来摸去，前后夹击之下他的声音几乎已经消失了。

“你说……我们……把前面的洞……给我。”

米歇尔短暂地清醒过来，想起了自己作出承诺的那天，久别的导演像是粉红色的棉花糖，软软地黏在他的身上。那时候的加埃塔诺似乎毫无威胁……现在也一样。

“好人……你想要么？你想要我都给你。”他一面手上动作一面小声地说着，相信把脸埋在加埃塔诺肩窝里的马可绝没有心思偷听，“只是今天不行……我药都没有吃……”

Incorporation。组成团队。合为一体。成立一家公司……

“对啦。”米歇尔一手搂着粉红色的加埃塔诺，另一只手抚摸着怀里马可湿漉漉的头发。谁能说清今夜的他们究竟是三个还是一个身体呢？

制片人坚信他们的新公司一定能赚钱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实到这里已经完结啦，如果不想看欧足联主席女装和被【】就不用再看最后两章了（。


	19. 胜利

米歇尔在马赛海边的度假屋，是他这辈子最钟爱的产业，即使他真的破产了，大概也舍不得卖掉它。

如今他再一次以胜利者的姿态回到这里，虽然现在还不是出海和晒日光浴的季节。为了报答公路片的法国投资人，他们在剧本里加入了不少主人公在法国流浪的场景。因此米歇尔决定，影片的拍摄历程应该从马赛港开始，那恰好是男女主角故事结束的地方。

窗外的夜空星光荡漾，仿佛回应着遥远的涛声。港口的天空下一次被晨光照亮的时候，电影就要开拍了。在开机前夕的晚宴上，制片人和他的左膀右臂都盛装到场，高脚杯碰撞着发出叮叮当当的声音。对于剧组大部分成员，举杯无非是预祝未来的成功，但对于他们三人，今夜已是一次阶段性的胜利了。

此时此刻，回到制片人的私宅，米歇尔陷在沙发里，加埃塔诺倚在窗边，马可背靠着一只玻璃柜，里面陈列着米歇尔的电影赢得的所有奖杯和奖牌，其中也有另外两人的。大部分奖项自然都没有任何投资人听说过，但这并不妨碍几小时之前，米歇尔还在宴席上公然宣称，新公司的运气理应比之前更好，起码拿一座奥斯卡回来。

“你酒量好浅……”马可说，“金狮奖还不能满足你吗？”

他们长久地凝视彼此；参加晚宴的礼服还穿在身上，谁也没有想到起身更衣。也许他们都隐隐渴望着在意识里留住这一刻；胜利注定是暂时的，前方总有新的战场。在现代电影这个人吃人的行业，他们选择的是一条每步都要披荆斩棘的道路。

最终还是米歇尔率先打破了沉默。他站起身来，在厅堂里走上一圈，奖励每人一个香吻。

“为了你们，为了我们的电影，”他不胜感慨地说，“我还有什么做不到的呢。”

制片人看似自言自语，其实眼神却偷偷扫视着导演们，尤其是其中一个的表情。

他的目标惊跳起来，像是忽然想起了什么重要的事。

“对了！我们给你准备了一件礼物。”

米歇尔不由得警醒，“什么礼物？是不是花了我的钱？”

“没有。”马可伸手抱住了他，温顺地送上薄唇，“加埃塔诺去拿了。”

制片人犹豫了半晌，觉得这样未免不够公平，但加埃塔诺很快就要回来了而美妙的夜晚仍未耗尽，便接纳了导演的奉献，又回报他更丰厚的奖赏。

加埃塔诺显然去了很久，直到两人的舌吻结束，米歇尔才听见身后的脚步声。

绵长的吻让他的身体活跃起来，他已经开始想到夜里稍后的事。

“打开看看嘛。”

沙发上躺着那个其貌不扬的大盒子，两位导演把他夹在中间。米歇尔伸手托起它来，抚摸着表面；并不沉重。只不过，正当制片人要将礼物打开，他察觉到身边的情人们同时不自觉地向后缩了缩。

米歇尔猛地将盒子一抖，光华灿烂的瀑布应声从他手中滑落。一条华丽的银白色长裙落在沙发上，水晶吊灯的照耀下，精美的面料花纹和闪亮的装饰反射着令人迷醉的辉光。

米歇尔回头去看，罪魁祸首已经不见了，因为马可被那一瞬间他的表情吓得一屁股坐在了地板上。

对着马可和加埃塔诺四只眼睛，米歇尔发现自己的酒量的确不太行。

“这是什么意思？”

坐在地上的马可动了一下，仿佛想要抱住眼前的大腿，但最终只是讨好地扭了扭屁股。

“想看你穿女装嘛。”他说。“我们早就……我们都觉得……这也是意大利电影的传统……”

米歇尔沉下脸问：“我是不是没能教给你我是男人？”

“就是你教得太多了！”马可叫道，被头顶的男人一瞪声音又小下来，“人家现在……想学点……别的。”

制片人感觉到有人拉住了他的手，他倒也没有甩开，只是侧头看着加埃塔诺艳若朝霞的脸，陷入了深深的疑惑，不知眼前两人媚态横生的样子是不是真的。

他抬腿踢了马可一脚。

“求我，就穿给你看。”

“求你了！”马可立刻兴高采烈地喊道，跪坐在地上仰起头，用下巴去蹭米歇尔的腿。“你这么好，一辈子都爱你呢。”

加埃塔诺向他猛使眼色。

看来是装的，米歇尔心想，他又狠狠踢了马可一脚，让他滚起来替自己把紧绷的男式礼服解开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哦当然，意大利电影只有男演员女装的传统，并没有男制片人女装的传统啦（读者：这真的需要注释吗）。  
> （但其实想象一下里佐利或德劳伦蒂斯女装的样子也不错………………）


	20. 大变局（完）

华美的裙装在落地穿衣镜里映出双倍的光彩，乘着马可自告奋勇为他合上拉链的时候，米歇尔不忘动手调戏加埃塔诺，后者在一边低头不敢看他。

“你不喜欢吗？”米歇尔故意问，“那我就脱了吧……我为了你才穿的。”

加埃塔诺的脸更红了，小心翼翼在他平坦的小腹上摸了摸。

“那告诉我喜不喜欢。”

“嗯。”纯良的导演低声说，“比你平时还好看……”

米歇尔对着镜子，整理耳边的卷发，仔细观察他的身体如何被闪亮的织物重新塑造出来。就连他自己，也是直到今天才发现，他的体形和正常的男人还是不大一样的。流转的银光绕过他的肩膀，胸前，胁下，骨盆，描画出多少有些过分妩媚精致的轮廓，但如果他真的长着一副女人的骨架，那他裸露强壮手臂的时候就不会像现在这样，不无妖异，却仍保有一种危险的和谐。

“谁偷偷给我量的尺码？”他问加埃塔诺，“是不是你呀？”

导演把一双女鞋塞进他手里便慌忙逃走了。

米歇尔一巴掌拍向自己腰间。“别摸了，让开。”

“嘿，”马可直起身子，准备欣赏一下他的恶作剧杰作，“这简直就是——”

他倒吸一口冷气。镜中的金主冲他露出洞悉一切的笑容。

马可如遭雷击，朝后退去，差点就再一次坐在地上了。

等他好容易回过神来，米歇尔已经踩在高跟鞋上走出了更衣间。最开始，他危险地摇晃了两下，裙摆在空中带起变幻的波光，然而随后女装制片人就一路平稳地走到加埃塔诺面前，向他的摇钱树弯了弯身子。

“能请您跳个舞吗？”

悠扬的圆舞曲在留声机上转动，加埃塔诺按着他的肩，他们在正厅翩翩起舞，米歇尔假装看不见马可两眼发直地杵在边上，只是不断地借助额外的身高优势去吻加埃塔诺的额头。

他轻盈地倾身，旋转，旋转，旋转，银色的长裙高高飞起，仿佛无数银色的钞票飞舞在空中，也许那是新电影即将大卖的预兆。也许太多的舞步已令他失去了平衡，有一瞬间他竟以为，自己之前的话并非矫饰，为了他的导演们，他的确什么都可以做，做什么都是值得的。

“你还喜欢怎样？”他悄悄地问，“你要怎样都可以。”

加埃塔诺在他胸前贴得更紧了，这让他差点屏住了呼吸。

“这么多年了……你说话，”他的导演话音也细到几乎听不见，“都不算数……”

“谁说的！”米歇尔叫道，一时间竟盖过了音乐声，“我说了你要怎样都可以！”

音乐突然停住了。马可一下子跳到他们眼前。

“我也要呢。”他可怜巴巴地说。

不知过了多久，他们才再次关掉了留声机，加埃塔诺帮制片人从衣服里解脱出来。尽管是定制，但一条女式的长裙对于米歇尔来说有些地方还是太紧了。

“真可惜啊，”马可说，也不知他在可惜什么。

米歇尔却看出他的包养对象正与无限的好奇心殊死斗争。

“不然你也穿上试试。”

马可推拒了一番，但这几个月以来，他在某些方面的想象力已经大为拓展。最后三人又回到穿衣镜前，米歇尔披上加埃塔诺递给他的睡衣，看着马可修长的身体一点点被银色的闪光裹住。

加埃塔诺帮他拉上拉链，三人一起注视着镜中的马可努力摆出勾人的姿势，衣服胸前垫高的部分突兀地鼓出来。

“说实话，”加埃塔诺说，“你看起来好像……”

“……一条带鱼啊，”米歇尔毫不留情地评论道。

第二天就是电影开机的日子。当米歇尔打铃叫门房送来早饭，面朝大海的卧室里已空无一人。迷信的制片人从不在新片开拍的当天去片场；他只会预定一束红色的玫瑰花，卡片上写着：“开机顺利！With love。”

昨夜的庆功盛宴已经恍如隔世。并不是说米歇尔忘记了什么；即使的确喝多了香槟酒，他也仍然记得他们怎样搂抱着倒在卧室床上，记得心爱的导演们怎样在他身下发出一百种声音，记得他们以比起人类更像章鱼的姿势交缠在一起，当然，也记得导演们如何提醒他说话算话（受剥削的阶级偶尔也能联合起来），记得最后时刻他自己的浪叫，或许连海里的生蚝都能听到吧。

就算他不想记得，恐怕也办不到了。制片人在床上吃了早餐；他的下体整个红肿起来，只要动一动就钻心地疼。

看来某种百年，哦不，三十年未有的大变局正在发生。米歇尔久久地沉思着。

最后他站起身来；慢慢走进隔壁的书房。写字台上并排放着两叠文件。左边是加埃塔诺新片的跨国发行协议；右边是马可刚写完的下一个剧本。

米歇尔忍着疼痛坐下，这比躺在床上一动不动更令他安心。他用双手同时将两份文稿翻开。

这也是更好地占有导演们的一种方式。Incorporation。组成团队。合为一体。成立一家公司……

一切都是值得的。

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为作者还没有掌握生子文（？）所以故事只好到此结束啦（大误）  
> 前面忘记说，制片人的电影公司名（“活力”）是从G. Testori小说里的自行车队来的。
> 
> 最后向被作者激情融梗的意大利影人们致敬，虽然意大利电影已经完蛋了，但该国影人的精（八）神（卦）永远活在世上。


End file.
